Applications utilized by industry entities, businesses, and the like may often rely on or are built on top of third-party vendor frameworks. Such third-party vendor frameworks, as utilized in this context, can refer to a software framework used, e.g., by software developers to implement a standard application structure. That is, software may be abstracted to a level such that generic functionality can be provided to software developers. This generic functionality can then be added to, customized, adapted, or otherwise changed to suit the needs and/or requirements of those software developers creating applications for the industry entities, businesses, etc.
In particular, a software framework may be thought of as a universal, reusable software environment that provides certain functionality as part of a larger computing environment (e.g., hardware, operating system, runtime libraries, etc.) The software framework can facilitate the development of applications, products and/or software solutions. Software frameworks may include, e.g., support programs, compilers, code libraries, tool sets, and application programming interfaces (APIs).